The Kindred - The Hunt
by BlackRose2172
Summary: A young priestess is being pursued through the forest. However who is the hunter and who is the hunted?


The young priestess clung to her wound as she ran into the forest. In the distance dark smoke rose into the sky as her temple burned. Twigs snapped against her body as her feet pounded against the tangled ground.

"Seize the artifact!" One of the soldiers yelled behind her. She clung the book tighter to her chest. The forest began to give way to structures, ruins from times past. Suddenly she came to a dead end, surrounded by the broken stones.

Her eyes searched for any sign of escape but there was none. Looking down at the artifact she tucked it into her belt before drawing a knife from her belt. Praying to the Twin Dragons she turned to see the soldiers enter the ruins.

A large man in black armor stepped forward, the red crest of Noxus decorated his breast. He smiled at the small knife and drew his sword. She saw the rest of his men gather behind him, eager to watch the bloodshed.

He took one step towards her and in desperation she charged with the knife. The experienced warrior dodged the clumsy attack and kicked her to the ground. She dropped the knife as she clutched her side in pain. Circling around her he gave another sharp kick to her ribs that slammed her back into the wall.

The priestess coughed up blood from the assault. Slowly sitting up she saw her attacker raise his blade. She had failed her duty and she failed her people. Closing her eyes she accepted her fate.

A silver arrow pierced the warrior's chest, causing him to drop his sword before falling to the ground. Opening her eyes she saw the life leave his.

Around the ruins something moved in the forest. The men looked around for the attacker. Another silver arrow pierced one of the men, dispatching him quickly.

The men began to bark orders to each other as they took a defensive formation. Two more arrows struck down a man as something ran through the forest. One man charged towards the edge of the ruins to find their attacker.

His scream filled the air as some shadowy thing pulled him into the darkness. As soon as he vanished the screaming stopped. Everything was silent save for the eerie wind that rustled through the trees.

Now the group of men was down to four with each man searching for their opponent. The priestess watched the men cower in fear from the unseen threat. She pressed up further against the wall; there would be no escape for any of them.

"Show yourself!" One of the men demanded.

There was movement in the shadows. "As you wish." A dark voice replied. From the forest a shadowy beast emerged with hungry eyes.

One of the men raised his axe to strike the beast but the beast danced around him before consuming his meal. Two more men attempted to tag team the beast but two silver arrows silenced them.

The last man looked around at the fallen bodies of his comrades. He dropped his weapon and fled from the massacre. The beast smiled before running the man down into the forest. A scream echoed in the dark trees then silence.

She watched the beast emerge from the forest, bloodthirsty from his latest kill. He approached her slowly, waiting for her to flee. But her body was too weak to act, so she waited for him to end her like the others.

Suddenly he stopped. He turned to the forest and waited. From the darkness a white archer emerged, through not like any the priestess had seen.

The archer joined the wolf before the priestess, watching her with gentle eyes. Slowly the priestess spoke. "Are you Death?" She asked weakly.

There was no answer from the two. Instead the white archer bent down before her. "Do you wish to go gently?" She asked, setting her bow aside. Her voice was soothing compared to the other creature's.

The young woman looked into her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. The artifact was safe, her duty was fulfilled. "I am ready." She answered.

Gently the white archer reached up and covered the priestess eyes. The woman took one final breath then all was still. Slowly the white archer closed her eyes and laid her to rest. "You shone brightly." She whispered to the priestess.

As she stood back up she looked off into the distance. "What is it Lamb?" The beast asked.

"Another hunt, dear Wolf." She walked to the forest towards the next place they were needed, not far behind Wolf followed.


End file.
